


The Solution

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Asexual Saitou, Drama, Introspection, Language (general), M/M, POV: Saitou, Pairing: Additional unlisted, Pining, Pre-relationship story for main couple(s), Primarily conversation, Queer Chou, Queer Sano, Sano pursues Saitou, setting: canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Three men. Two rivals. One complicated problem.





	The Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



  


The funny monotonous humming, alternately amusing and irritating, that Chou used to pass the time while he worked broke off suddenly, and Saitou glanced from where he sat in his own office to the tank-like outer area housing Chou's desk. Based on the new ki discernible there, Sano had arrived on the scene. Now they would distract each other and get zero work done for an incalculable period of time; they always did. 

After the rude greetings in jovial tones that could have misled anyone about the relationship between these two, Sano asked, "Saitou around?" 

And Chou immediately replied, "Nah, he's not here yet." And though this might have been a deliberate lie -- especially in light of the further conversation -- Saitou thought it not unlikely the broomhead really was unaware of his presence; he'd entered his office at a moment when Chou had stepped away, and he wasn't making a lot of noise in here. 

"Damn," was Sano's response to the news 

Saitou could hear the lazy grin in Chou's tone as he said, "Well, no wonder he wouldn't come in when _you're_ gonna be here." 

And the identical expression must have been on Sano's face as he replied, "He's probably just trying to spend as little time with _you_ as he possibly can." Though if Saitou had really been forced to decide which of them annoyed him more, he would probably have had to flip a coin. He wouldn't truly have bothered trying to avoid either of them, though; the occasional annoyance was just part of the deal. 

Chou replied, "Hey, he's glad to have me. He was doing all this shit alone before; he's never had an assistant he could trust." And the listening Saitou had to admit this was true; he'd never told Chou it was the case, but evidently the broomhead had figured it out on his own. 

"I do good work for him too!" was Sano's defiant response. "I've turned up loads of important information for him." Which was also true -- Sano had a gift for reading a crowd, a room, or a witness that spoke to a highly developed, if largely subconscious, analytical ability Saitou greatly valued. He was far more intelligent than many would have guessed. And where Chou was conspicuous both visually and in a sense of showmanship he simply couldn't abandon, the roosterhead, despite his almost equally ridiculous clothing and hair, could fit into many an unexpected group and winnow out of it whatever Saitou needed to know. 

"Yeah, too bad you have to leave writing it up to me, since you're so damn hopeless at that." There was that grinning tone again: a surprisingly un-biting tease that was also perfectly accurate -- Chou, far more meticulous and systematic than many would have guessed _him_ , had a talent for police paperwork that Saitou also greatly valued. Where Sano was semi-literate, sometimes completely inarticulate, and _certainly_ disorganized, Chou had raised the efficiency of Saitou's operation to a degree the wolf had never anticipated when he'd begun working with him. 

Sano pointed out, "But at least I'm behind him with all his goals. I even totally forgive him for stabbing me when we first met, 'cause it was all for justice and shit." 

"I'm totally behind him too," Chou protested, though his tone turned to more of a grumble as he went on. "I actually follow laws now, and I never kill anyone except when I need to for work." 

Though unsure whether he was more exasperated at the description of his personal policies as 'for justice and shit' or Chou's long-suffering air of martyrdom, Saitou had to admit (to himself; he never would have said it to them) that he appreciated the sacrifice and change in lifestyle enacted by each for his sake. Sano could still be cluelessly trailing Battousai around and getting nothing done, and Chou could have run off long ago to murder people and steal their swords, yet they were both here dedicating at least some of their not inconsiderable energy to helping him make a difference in the government and the country. 

"Way to be totally morbid about it!" If Sano's laughter was any indication, however, he had no real objection to Chou's references to his homicidal past. "See, I'm happy all the time--" Saitou didn't really think _this_ was true, though he _did_ find Sano's intense and often rapidly shifting emotional state compelling-- "and he needs that. He isn't happy nearly as much as he should be; he needs someone cheerful around." 

"He sure as _hell_ need a distraction sometimes," Chou agreed. "It's just this endless grind for him, and he'll never be able to deal with _all_ the corruption. But that's where I come in! He likes hearing about my swords, and that helps him think about something else for a while." 

The idea as stated was not entirely correct; it wasn't so much that Saitou specifically enjoyed hearing Chou talk about his ever-expanding collection as that he was amused and grudgingly impressed by Chou's unfailing interest and extensive knowledge. And it wasn't impossible that he _did_ need cheering and distracting more -- and more frequently -- than he would be willing to admit. It displayed a greater degree of thoughtfulness than anyone could have expected of these two -- and certainly more than Saitou was accustomed to having in his life -- that Sano and Chou recognized this. 

But he couldn't be entirely pleased at the thought, nor at what he was overhearing. They were confirming, out there, what he'd long quietly and somewhat worriedly believed: that their desire to impress him went beyond the professional. That they weren't merely 'behind him with all his goals.' 

"I'm distracting too, you know!" And was _that_ ever right! Sano had such a vibrant, entertaining personality that Saitou had never been satisfied -- had never been able to stop dwelling on him -- until he'd secured him to his employ. The same thing could be said of Chou, however -- there was a reason he'd snapped him up the moment he learned about the broomhead's amnesty deal, after all -- so if he'd had to choose which of the two was more distracting, he would have to bring out that coin again. 

"I'm never scared to say exactly what I think about him right to his face," Sano went on proudly, as if this was a mighty accomplishment rather than a childish and somewhat annoying behavior prone to getting in the way of business. 

Sardonically Chou replied, "Yeah, too bad 'what you think' and 'how you feel' are two different things." And they both sighed. After a long, pensive silence during which Saitou didn't even pretend to be working rather than following the drama going on just outside his office with an avidity he wouldn't have wanted to admit to anyone, Chou spoke again. "And I think he likes me being kinda roundabout. Makes conversation interesting, you know?" 

It fascinated Saitou that they neither ever denied the other's claim -- that by neglecting to argue Chou had tacitly admitted Sano's presence was cheering, and Sano that Chou's conversation was interesting. The two were a volatile, possibly explosive combination, but for all that not, Saitou believed, incompatible. The issue was that they hadn't realized their chemical compatibility; each had another mixture in mind. And he didn't necessarily object to that idea, except for one glaring problem. 

"You don't need to do _anything_ to make conversation with _Saitou_ interesting," Sano said. "It already kinda... crackles... if you know what I mean." 

Chou sounded as if he _did_ know what Sano meant as he replied regretfully, "Yeah... He's sexy as shit." 

And there was the glaring problem. 

" _I_ can barely look at him without getting into an argument," Sano mused, "and he treats _you_ like the worst kind of peon... I wonder which is better." 

"Or... Juppongatana or Sekihoutai -- which is worse?" 

Sano gave a surprisingly mirthless laugh, and another silence followed. 

Presently Chou said, "You know he's got files on both of us, right?" 

"Does he?" Sano wondered in surprise. "I mean, of course he would, but I never really thought about it..." And temptation already sounded strong in his voice even just with this beginning of an idea. 

"Not like they'd tell us which of us he'd rather get horizontal with, but it might be interesting to see what he _does_ have to say about us." 

Saitou barely had time to reflect that he'd rather not 'get horizontal with' either of them -- or anyone, which was precisely his dilemma in this situation -- when the sound of Chou's chair scraping across the floor indicated he had more important things to think about. Not that _he_ was likely to be the one flustered by the revelation that he'd overheard their entire conversation, just that things would probably come to a confrontation now and he needed to be prepared for his part. 

The door burst open with the impetuosity of movement exhibited by both of his assistants, so it was impossible to say which of them had done it, and they piled into the room. 

"Discuss me in my absence all you want," Saitou said from where he sat at his desk, "but prying into my files is going too far." 

Though his words had been cool, they seemed to have just the opposite effect on the faces of his subordinates. He found it was a fairly attractive shade of red on both of them. 

"What the serious fuck?" Sano demanded. As was often the case with him, the emotions of the situation (regardless of what they specifically were) caused his hands to ball into fists as he took an angry step forward. "How long have you been here?" 

"Really, ahou, what kind of question is that? I know it was an engrossing conversation, but do you really think I could have sneaked past you at any point?" 

"You're a damn sneaky bastard," the roosterhead shot back, "so maybe!" His face had gone even redder. Chou, more circumspect (just as he'd said a minute before), stayed silent, but Saitou thought he too was blushing a little harder at this clear indication that the wolf had been there all along. 

"It _is_ my office," Saitou pointed out. 

"So then you probably heard all that shit we were saying out there." The nonchalance Sano attempted at this juncture was far too little too late, but it was funny he was trying. 

"You _were_ talking rather loudly. It's been difficult to get any work done in here." Which was true, but not for the blandly insulting reason Saitou implied. 

"So there's no point pretending!" After a deep breath and never breaking eye contact with Saitou, Sano demanded, "Which one of us do you like better?" 

"You hired me way earlier," Chou hastened to remind his boss, speaking for the first time since entering the room. "You musta liked what you saw in that jail cell." 

"Yeah, but he met _me_ earlier than that." Sano addressed Chou rather than Saitou in order to argue the point more directly. "He liked what he saw on the dojo steps!" And Saitou almost couldn't believe this was devolving into, 'Well, I saw him first.' 

"Yeah, but then he _stabbed_ you." 

"He left _you_ in the jail cell." 

Saitou didn't even bother trying to keep the amusement from his tone as he asked, "Can't you idiots think of a better way to solve this than trying to determine which of you I've abused less?" 

"Yeah!" Sano took another vigorous step forward, raising his fist as if for a fight rather than what he was about to suggest. "Yeah, I can! All we gotta do is each of us kiss you, and that'll clear everything up!" 

"You think so?" Now Saitou was on the verge of laughter, though he wasn't entirely sure what to do with the idea. Kissing he didn't mind so much -- he was lucky Sano hadn't demanded, in that straightforward way of his, something far more inappropriately intimate to prove this point -- but he couldn't be confident the demonstration would have the desired effect. 

But Chou was grinning, the expression devious and anticipatory. "Yeah, that's perfect. Good idea, tori." And Saitou thought he could read the true thoughts behind the approving words: Chou too doubted the efficacy of this plan for actually determining which of them Saitou liked better, but was totally onboard with any course of action that would win him a kiss he hadn't otherwise expected to receive. 

Saitou looked back and forth between their agitated but eager faces, and found a smirk growing slowly on his own as he thought he began to see the formula laid out before his mind's eye. It was still a volatile situation, but he believed he knew now how to work his way through it. Finally he said, "All right." Then he raised a gloved hand to stop Sano's immediate impetuous advance. "On one condition." 

Sano and Chou shot each other an almost conspiratorially nervous look, then turned their eyes back toward Saitou in mute curiosity. 

"For every kiss I give either of you," Saitou told them calmly, "you to have to kiss each other first." 

Chou's left eye popped open in astonishment, while Sano's response was a hoarse, "...the fuck?" 

Saitou's smirk widened. "You heard me. Get to it." 

The immediacy and lack of complaint or question with which they obeyed was not only flattering -- they wanted to get at him quicker -- but also promising -- they truly didn't mind this. And he had to admit, it was even nicer than he'd expected to see them together like that. They seemed to fit remarkably well, and know instinctively what motions of lips and tongue -- because, oh, yes, there was tongue involved -- would be most enjoyable. It lasted a lot longer than even Saitou had anticipated, and _certainly_ , based on their expressions when they broke apart, longer than its two participants had guessed it might. They stared at each other -- Chou's left eye, Saitou noted, still wide open -- in bafflement and perhaps a growing mutual awareness for several long seconds after the kiss ended. 

Saitou was more than satisfied. If they could get some of what they needed from each other and the rest of what they wanted from him, perhaps there was a solution to this problem after all. And perhaps they too were beginning to recognize that. 

But they were also still desperate for the answer to the original question. In entertainingly similar movements, they shook themselves as if discarding, at least for the moment, the revelation that had just began to dawn, and turned toward Saitou almost in synchronization. "Well?" Sano demanded, and Saitou thought the redness of his face arose now from more circumstances than before. "That's one! So who's first?" 

"Who, indeed?" Still smirking, Saitou reached into his pocket and pulled out a 10 sen piece. Without bothering to declare which of them he'd assigned to which side of the coin, he sent it spiraling into the air with a flick of his thumb. Three pairs of eyes watched it rise, flashing, and then begin to descend.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to plaidshirtjimkirk because it was directly inspired by their ficlet [_Tough Love_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557063/chapters/24338808).


End file.
